A Place for My Head
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Formerly known as Futility for lack of better ideas. Anyway, it's a songfic featuring songs by Linkin Park (cuz they RULE!) Mainly Sheelos, with some Colloyd as well. Finally, Chapter 4 is up!
1. Faint

Futility

A/N: Wow, I managed to combine not two but _three_ of my favorite things together: fanfictions, Tales of Symphonia, and Linkin Park. This one promises to be a good one, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters, nor do I own Linkin Park or any of its songs. Though I wish I owned both.

Track 1: Faint

"You'd think he'd have learned by now," sighed a large man named Regal Bryant.

Zelos Wilder, well-known playboy and Tethe'allan Chosen of Mana, had just made the mistake of trying to grope their comrade, Sheena Fujibayashi, for about the thirtieth time this week, and like always, he paid for it dearly. "Your outward denial of your love for me only confirms your inner desire!" he called after her as she walked away.

"Why don't you just admit that what you're doing is useless?" asked another of their comrades, Lloyd Irving.

"Jealous? Yeah, she really is something, isn't she?"

_I am_  
_Little bit of loneliness  
__A little bit of disregard  
__A handful of complaints  
__But I can't help the fact  
__That everyone can see these scars_

Sylvarant's Chosen of Mana, Colette Bruniel, asked, "What is he talking about?"

Lloyd replied, "Forget it. He's just gone crazy."

"I'm surprised he even said that," added Lloyd's best friend, Genis Sage. "He may goof off a lot, but he's pretty astute."

"What?" Lloyd and Colette asked at the same time.

Genis's older sister Raine explained it to them, "It means he picks up on what's going on, and ought to have noticed the relationship between the two of you by now."

They both blushed. "We're just friends!" Lloyd protested. Colette looked hurt.

"No one believes that, Lloyd," Genis told him. "Give it up."

"You didn't really mean that, did you Lloyd?" Colette asked, once they were alone.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry. I don't know why I can't admit it to anyone else..."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone knows, anyway. Except maybe Zelos, though I think he just doesn't want to believe it."

"He doesn't want to believe that _any_ girl could be in love with someone else when he's around. What an idiot." Colette could tell something was wrong, though, and gently held Lloyd.

_I am_  
_What I want you to want  
__What I want you to feel  
__But it's like  
No matter what I do  
__I can't convince you  
__To just believe this is real_

"Hey, Sheena?"

"What is it now, Zelos?" she bitterly replied.

"I'm...sorry."

"No, you're not, you just want another attempt at what you've failed to do so many times before."

"Yeah, to get you to fall in love with me."

"No, not that."

"Well, then, you're wrong. Can't you see when I'm being sincere?"

"...This is useless." Sheena walked away.

_So I let go_  
_Watching you  
__Turn your back like you always do  
__Face away and pretend that I'm not  
__But I'll be here  
'Cause you're all that I've got_

Zelos was taken aback. _This isn't working. She's ignoring me completely. _"Come back here!" Sheena didn't even stop, let alone turn around. He ran after her. "Stop this right now!"

"Just leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"...What did I do?"

_I can't feel_  
_The way I did before  
__Don't turn your back on me  
__I won't be ignored  
__Time won't heal  
__This damage anymore  
__Don't turn your back on me  
__I won't be ignored_

"I don't understand why Sheena's so mad at me."

"You've gone after her 32 times this week," replied Presea Combatir, another of their comrades. "That seems a likely reason."

"I've been trying to apologize, and she won't listen to me!" Zelos continued.

Lloyd answered simply, "Well, duh, she thinks you'll grab her again as soon as you get close to her."

"Show some tact, Lloyd," Raine began, but Zelos stopped her

"...He's right. I know I've been making some serious mistakes. But the truth is, I can't live without her."

_I am_  
_A little bit insecure  
__A little unconfident  
__'Cause you don't understand  
I do what I can  
__But sometimes I don't make sense_

"Wow," Genis, Lloyd, and Colette said at once. The others were not so quick to believe him. "Then why do you flirt with every girl you meet?" asked Regal.

"To try to make her jealous. It isn't working, though."

"Uh-huh." Clearly no one would believe him. The only thing to do was to go back to Sheena. A tough prospect, sure, but he was willing to take the pain.

_I am_  
_What you never want to say  
__But I've never had a doubt  
__It's like no matter what I do  
__I can't convince you  
__For once just to hear me out_

_So I let go_  
_Watching you  
__Turn your back like you always do  
__Face away and pretend that I'm not  
__But I'll be here  
'Cause you're all that I've got_

"Sheena, I need to talk to you," Zelos practically begged.

Sheena poked her head out of the tent. "I'm listening."

"Ah, so that's how you want it to be. Fine, I'll let you be suspicious. I swear that I'm not here to do anything perverted to you, though."

"Are you going to get to the point?"

"I can't have you mad at me. I'm...obsessed, even, with you. I know it sounds a bit creepy, but... I love you. I don't know what I'll do without you." He was on his knees. "I'm begging you, please forgive me."

"You're up to something, aren't you?"

_I can't feel_  
_The way I did before  
__Don't turn your back on me  
__I won't be ignored  
__Time won't heal  
__This damage anymore  
__Don't turn your back on me  
__I won't be ignored_

"Why even bother listening if you're going to ignore everything I say? Please, just listen to me!" By this point he was on hands and knees, nearly in tears. Sheena was shocked.

"I...I'm sorry. I should've listened to you. I'll pay attention now, I swear." She stepped outside the tent.

"Really?" Zelos, facing down, had not seen her come out, and as a result, when he sat up suddenly, he ended up with his head in her privates.

"Why you little...YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"N-no, I didn't!" Too late. This was the last straw. Zelos was going to be in pain for quite some time. "Please, listen! I'm sorry! I...you...that was your fault, Sheena! Say...is this your way of saying that you like me?" WHAAAAAAAAAM! "Guess not..."

_No_  
_Hear me out now  
__You're gonna listen to me  
Like it or not  
__Right now_  
_No  
__Hear me out now  
__You're gonna listen to me  
Like it or not  
__Right now_

Zelos immediately began protesting again when he came to the next morning.

A/N: Please, review! I'm afraid I didn't do a great job of writing it...I've got the concept here, but I always have problems with the content of my songfics.


	2. From the Inside

Futility

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Linkin Park or any characters/songs thereof.

A/N: I think that from this point on, the story will be told in first person, usually from either Sheena's POV or Zelos's. (Does the possessive form of a name that ends in "s" _need_ an s after the apostrophe? Doesn't matter.) The reason for this will become clear eventually...

Track 2: From The Inside

Sheena's POV

_Don't know who to trust  
No surprise_

_Everyone feels so far away from me_

I was very unsure of myself. Zelos said he'd give up his constant flirting for me. But could I really believe that? And what about his lechery? Would he give that up, too, or would he continue to satisfy his lust upon me? I want to believe him... I want him to truly love me, and only me. I still think he only sees me for what I am on the surface...I can see what's inside, what's _really_ inside—a good person despite his lewd tendencies—and that is why I love him. I deny it to everyone else, but it's true. Despite everything I hate about him, I still love him. But I don't know what to do...I think he loves me too, but does he love me for the right reasons?

_Heavy thoughts sift through dust  
And the lies_

Someone was moving outside. "Zelos, that better not be you again! I told you I'd talk about it tomorrow!"

"It isn't. Can I talk to you?" Raine asked.

"Ah, sorry Raine...sure, no problem," I said distractedly.

She came in. "Something wrong?"

I sighed. "Yeah...it's about Zelos."

"I could tell. Something he said has gotten to you. You don't seem to be angry, though..."

"No...just confused. He said...he said he'd give it all up for me. All the debauchery, the promiscuity... He said he couldn't live without me."

"He's probably lying," she said. My thoughts exactly.

"That's what I thought, too...but I'm not so sure. I think he really meant it."

"But you can't get past all that he's done."

"No. I...I want it to be true. I've wanted it to be true for quite some time. But I'm not sure if he even _can_ give it all up."

"Then take him up on his offer. If you want to believe him, then believe _in_ him. You want him to love you, right?"

"Y-yeah..." I wasn't entirely sure if it _was_ what I wanted. I felt like I was trying to resist it, because I couldn't admit to myself what I really wanted.

_Trying not to break  
But I'm so tired of this deceit  
Every time I try to make myself  
Get back up on my feet  
All I ever think about is this  
All the tiring time between  
And how  
Trying to put my trust in you  
Just takes so much out of me_

"Then trust in him. There will be ample chance to test him. Very soon, actually."

"Yeah...wait, what do you mean, 'very soon?'"

"We're going into Altamira tomorrow. If there's still any of his old tendencies left, they'll show themselves there."

I groaned. "The beach. Yes, truly a testing ground for the perverted."

"Now, we should go to sleep. It's late."

I nodded, and she left. I continued to think about this, though, long afterwards. I would tell him that I would take up his offer, but...I still didn't trust him.

_I take everything from the inside  
And throw it all away  
'Cause I swear  
For the last time  
I won't trust myself with you_

I felt someone shaking me in my sleep. "Good morning, my sweet!" Zelos called out.

Groggily I awoke. "Zelos? You're touching me. I thought I told you to keep your hands off of me."

"Actually, I think you just told me to keep them off of certain parts." I started to roll over. "You might not want to do that just yet," he said. "My hands are still on your back. If you roll over now, you'll force me to break our agreement."

Damnit. He was right. I had only told him to keep away from the private areas. Not only was he not breaking our agreement, but he was keeping me from moving using that very agreement. "Okay, you've got me stuck here. What do you want?"

He let go of me. "You, of course," he said smiling. "Have you considered my offer?"

I rolled over and sat up. "Yes, I have. And, despite all your flaws, I'm still going to take you up on it. Under the conditions that you keep your hands to yourself and stop flirting with every girl you see."

"You drive a hard bargain, Sheena. But I'd do anything for you, so I'll do it."

"Good. I'm holding you to it, though," I said. Then I laid down again. "By the way, that felt kind of nice. A bit rough, but I suppose that was necessary to wake me up." I smiled, and he got the hint. This is going to be good...

_Tension is building inside  
Steadily  
__  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
__  
Heavy thoughts forcing their way  
Out of me_

"So, what made you do it?" he asked me.

"A few things. One, I know that you're a good person despite all of your flaws. Two, giving you my love will help erase those flaws. And three, I've always loved you. I just could never admit it to anyone else because...well...you know."

"Yeah, I do. Because of my reputation as a womanizer."

"Yes, and because I never made any secret of the fact that I always hated that about you. Those were my original three reasons. Now I have a fourth: you give really great massages." I laughed.

"Glad to know you appreciate it. I suppose I haven't had much practice, never having committed myself to one woman for any great period of time." He was surprisingly stone-faced.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No...I'm just thinking about how things are going to be...it's going to be hard at first. Keeping myself from flirting with other girls, I mean. It's sort of an instinctive thing for me now. I meet a girl, I flirt with her. You see?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I see...I'm not happy about it, though."

"I'm going to try, though. Try as hard as I can. I promise you, I won't disappoint you. Ever."

_Trying not to break  
But I'm so tired of this deceit  
Every time I try to make myself  
Get back up on my feet  
All I ever think about is this  
All the tiring time between  
And how  
Trying to put my trust in you  
Just takes so much out of me_

"I knew we shouldn't have sent Zelos in to get her," Lloyd sighed.

"Why not? There hasn't been any screaming...I think Zelos is actually behaving for once!" Colette said hopefully.

"That isn't what we're worried about," Raine explained. "Sheena has decided to see if Zelos really can behave himself, so she has taken up his offer. She wasn't even reluctant to do it in the least."

"She likes him, doesn't she?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, I think she does. You can tell by the way she abuses him every time he does something perverted. She's trying to get him to change. But at this rate, they're both going to miss breakfast!" Genis said, right as Zelos and I came out.

"Sorry I took so long," Zelos said. "She just didn't want to get up."

"What did you do to her?" Regal asked.

"Nothing!" Zelos said defensively.

"Don't be so modest, Zelos," I teased, "that was certainly something."

"Sheena! You're going to give them the wrong idea!"

"Please. They know that if you tried to do something I didn't want you to you'd be red all over. And I do mean all over."

"Sheena!" The others were snickering, and Zelos was turning red all over, out of embarrassment.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." I put my arm around him and smiled. Everyone's eyes went wide.

_I take everything from the inside  
And throw it all away  
'Cause I swear  
For the last time  
I won't trust myself with you_

"Is it that hard to believe that Zelos and I are actually this close? Or even," I put my other arm around him as well, "this close?" I waited for him to grab me somewhere he shouldn't. He didn't. He didn't even move at first. I nudged him, and he put his arms around me. Oh, god, he's giving me another massage! He's...he's...wonderful. If only we could have found out sooner that we were meant for each other. But we have each other now...and nothing's going to change that.

"Now I see why it took them so long," Lloyd said wryly.

"We should be going soon," Presea said.

"She's right. Let's have breakfast," I told him.

He agreed. Soon afterwards we left, and we got into Altamira before noon. "The beach awaits, my hunny."

I glared at him. "Please don't do that. It makes you sound like the same person you used to be."

He laughed. "Just getting back at you for this morning. I won't do it again, I promise."

"Thanks. Let me change into my swimsuit." Still expecting the worst, I figured that he'd volunteer to come with me. He didn't. Why did I keep expecting him to be perverted? Did I actually want him to be like that? No...no, I was just overanalyzing his personality. I came back out to find Zelos missing. "He probably went down to the beach already...I went down to the beach and he wasn't there. Confused, I started back.

"There you are," Zelos said. "What happened? You were supposed to wait for me!"

"Wait for you? Where were you?" I asked, confused.

"Well..." He scratched his head sheepishly, "After you left, I remember that I had forgotten about my own swimsuit. Sorry about that." I sweatdropped. "You're looking nice, by the way," he added.

"Er, thanks." Here it comes...

"Come on, let's go. The others are probably waiting for us." Okay, maybe not.

Lloyd and Genis were having a diving contest, and Colette was getting on Lloyd's case for leaving her out every time he surfaced. Raine was sitting in the shade, reading a book on archaeology. Presea and Regal still weren't there. Some girl came up to us. "Hey, Zelos!" she said, obviously flirting with him. Surely he'd slip up this time, right?

"He...hello, miss. Is something the matter?" he asked politely. He had started to falter, but he caught himself. He really was trying to keep his promise. "How was that?" he asked me after the girl left, grumbling about how her friends had lied to her. The friends in question, whom I recognized as the three young ladies from Meltokio that used to follow Zelos everywhere, had been laughing, but abruptly stopped as the girl returned. She mistook their laughter as being directed at her, for believing their lie, when in fact they were laughing at me, or possibly Zelos, expecting that the girl would lure him away from me. Needless to say, they got what they deserved.

"Very good, Zelos," I replied, smiling.

"How's the water?" he called out to Colette, as Genis and Lloyd were both underwater at the time.

"It's fine," she replied, and pretty soon I felt Zelos tugging on my wrist and running toward the water.

I caught my balance and started running with him. "What's the hurry?" I asked.

"People are starting to stare at you," he replied, "and with a body that nice, I don't blame them!"

"Zelos..." I sighed. He himself hadn't been staring at me. "You...really amaze me. Never did I think you could change so quickly."

"What do you mean, 'change'?" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I just want you all to myself."

_I won't waste myself on you  
You  
You  
Waste myself on you  
You  
You_

"I'm not like that, Zelos. You may have been like that, but I'm not."

"I know..." A twisted smile told me he was about to break. "But now no one can see what's going on between us..." I swam away. Certainly he wouldn't try anything that far from shore, where the water was that deep... He swam after me. "Come on!" he said, "I was just kidding!"

"I can't be sure of that," I replied. Then he returned to shore, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Let him suffer a little, make him think he blew it. This suddenly backfired, as he had returned to his old harem. "**ZELOS!**"

_I take everything from the inside  
And throw it all away  
'Cause I swear  
For the last time  
I won't trust myself with you  
__Everything from the inside  
And throw it all away  
'Cause I swear  
For the last time  
I won't trust myself with you  
__You  
__You_


	3. Breaking the Habit

A/N: I found that better name I wanted! All by myself! restrains self from singing "By Myself" (Yet another Linkin Park song, which _will_ be in a later chapter.) I figured, "Eh, I'm working with a bunch of Linkin Park songs for the chapters, why not use one for the title?" And despite a name that would sound as though it would work, this song's lyrics do not go along with the plot, which makes it perfect for the title. So here it is, folks...

A Place for My Head

by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: Time to yet again reinforce my lack of ownership. I own this story, though. I DEMAND TO OWN THIS STORY! I don't think I've ever written so well before, and I'm proud of that, so GIMME! ;-P

Track 3: Breaking the Habit

Zelos's POV

Damn, she's touchy. I mean, she should understand that I love her. I can't help but want to...you know, have some fun. And then she gets mad. Sure enough, she came running back when I pretended to start flirting with other girls. "Hey, baby, what's up?"

"Don't you play these games with me, Zelos! You said you were going to stop flirting with other girls!"

"And I will, now that you're with me."

"So you're only going to flirt when I'm not around? You two-timing—"

"No. You didn't seem to want me around, so I did the one thing I knew would send you running back to me. Made you jealous, didn't I?"

"I...yeah." She was blushing. I'm not the only one who's changed. The old Sheena would never show such weakness,

One of the other girls interrupted rudely, "Hello, we're still here!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You've served your purpose," I blew them off.

"You liar. You were not just using us to get her back. Even if you _did_ like that trash, that's not something you'd do. You have much too much respect for women."

Ouch. She had me there, even if she did insult Sheena. "You're right; I do have too much respect for women. However, _you're_ the only trash around here," I replied, "which is why I had no qualms about using _you_." This seemed to satisfy Sheena, who was getting jealous again, and it put the woman in her place. However, it still hit me hard.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again_

"You were really only flirting with them to get me back?" Sheena asked. I still wasn't used to this side of her, She almost sounded...sweet.

"Of course," I replied. "I love you. And I want to do what you want me to. I...I couldn't stand to lose you. I—" Wow. This is a problem. "H—h—hello, f-fine m-maiden," I said to the beautiful young lady approaching.

_You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

Sheena slapped me. "I _thought_ you weren't going to flirt with other girls!"

"You're right," I said, drawing her close, "I should stay with you _all_ the time." I tried to add a seductive tone to my voice, as I pushed the straps off of her shoulders. She pushed them back up and slapped me again.

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

"Sorry, my mistake. We're in public. It's inappropriate."

"It's not just that. You said you wouldn't be a pervert."

"Is it so wrong to want?" I asked mischievously.

She rolled her eyes. "You're really pushing it," she said.

"I can't help it," I said, trying to look as vulnerable as possible, "you're just too sexy."

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah...well, I suppose I should be flattered...but if that's all that you want me for, then I just can't go on like this."

"It's not all," I said. "You were the first person to show me that I'm not perfect. You see me for who I really am. You treat me like I'm dirt, but it makes me want you even more. I could never be happy with what I had. I always wanted what I couldn't get. Like you."

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

"So, you don't think you can have me. Well, I love you, flaws and all. I want this to work. I'm _praying_ it'll work. So if you think that you don't deserve me, then I'll abide by your wishes and go."

"You're not serious." I groaned. How did she get that out of my words?"

"If it'll make you happy..."

"But I was never happy! Not until I had you!"

"I see." She was grinning. She tricked me, the little devil! "Then I'll stay. Until you mess up, anyway."

"That wasn't nice."

"I don't play nice."

"I know. That's what I love about you." I gave a low growl.

She sweatdropped. "You're starting to scare me."

"Too forward?"

"Yeah. At least you're not being perverted."

"That's because I could be blindfolded right now and you'd still be turning me on. You've changed too, Sheena, and I like it."

"How have I changed?" she asked.

"You used to just _look_ hot. Now you _are_ hot." I prepared myself for the inevitable attack. It didn't come.

"I have no idea what you mean by that, but I think I like it. You're pretty appealing yourself, you know." She drew me in close this time. She's playing games with me...I know what she wants. She wants me to blow it. She's still in denial. She wants me, but she doesn't think I can meet her standards. I'm not stupid. I know what she's doing. Unfortunately, some things are just too hard to resist. I started rubbing her back, as I know she loves, and then gradually started to work my way down. She's got to understand. At this point, merely looking down is a lewd act.

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again_

Sure enough, she slapped me. "Oh, come on. You were asking for that one," I said.

"You're right. I was."

"You don't think I can do it."

"I want to be absolutely sure that you have."

"You don't believe in me. I thought...I thought you said you loved me. Flaws and all." I started to cry. At first, I was doing it merely for dramatic effect, but then I found myself unable to stop.

_I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

"I...I do... I'm sorry." Somewhere around this point, I heard a few comments from envious onlookers, most of them males envying me, but a few females envying her. I rolled my eyes at them, and Sheena glared menacingly. Such a sweet girl, isn't she?

After she finished thoroughly beating up the entire group of onlookers, I told her, "You know, sometimes I think you wear such revealing clothes just so you can get mad at guys for staring at your breasts."

I snickered, but Sheena didn't seem to think it was funny. "I didn't pick this out, remember? That woman gave them to us. And _you_ picked out the formalwear."

"Me? No, I was with you guys, remember? They were waiting at my house when we got there. I think they were sent from the castle. The royal designers probably made them."

"Ah, yes, that's right. Sorry."

"Although..." I began.

"What? _Did_ you have some influence in that?" she asked angrily.

"Perhaps. I didn't have any direct influence in the creation of the outfits. However, I did spend much time at the castle before our journey began, and the royal designers are all female. You know how girls love me, right, my dear? I can't guarantee that they didn't do that for my viewing pleasure."

"Really?" she said dryly, "I never would have guessed."

"There's no need for sarcasm. I swear I didn't have anything to do with it. I suppose they were expecting me to thank them, but that outfit really didn't suit you."

"You agree? I'm surprised."

"Well, you may be well-endowed, but you're not the type to show it off with some cheesy outfit. It did look good on you, I admit, but it wasn't the type of thing you'd choose."

"Yes, it was kind of cheesy. It reminded me of those three girls that followed you around."

The girls were still on the beach, where they'd been before. "Quiet, Sheena. There's no need to be rude to them."

"Why not? You don't still care for them, do you?"

"I care for everyone. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

"In other words, yes."

"What? No! Not like that, anyway...You're the only one for me. They're just...people. But no matter how they may be, it's still rude."

"You..." She sighed. "Fine. You're right. They're still people." She paused. "Wait, didn't _you_ call them trash just earlier this afternoon?"

"Only because they called you trash. I can't just sit and listen to someone insulting you. I love you."

"So you keep saying."

"Because it's true."

"Exactly."

"What is going on here?" Apparently Lloyd and Genis had gotten tired of whatever it was they were doing, and they and Colette had been watching for some time.

"I have no idea," I replied.

"What do you mean?" Sheena asked, "We're just...well, nothing, really."

"Uh-huh. We've basically broken up and gotten back together five times in the past half an hour. I hardly call that nothing."

_I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

"No we haven't. We're just playing games. You agree, right?"

"Yeah...I guess..." She glared at me. "I mean, yes! Definitely!" Everyone else sweatdropped.

"I don't think it's meant to be between them," Lloyd whispered.

"Yeah, it's not like you and Colette," Genis whispered back.

"We can hear you, you know!" I informed them. They nervously ran off. We watched them, suspecting that Genis was going to pay for his remarks. Sure enough, he did, and we laughed. I suppose I've got a bit of a mean streak myself, and that's why I like it so much in Sheena. "So, now what?"

"We go back in the water, I guess," Sheena replied.

"Sounds good to me."

A good amount of time passed. "The beach is closing now," a bunny girl informed everyone. Sheena looked at me to see how I would react to the girl, but I didn't even turn to see her. Those outfits are just shameful. Even I have my limits. We regrouped. "Should we stay the night?" Regal asked.

"I don't see why not," Raine replied. "All in favor?" Everyone was, and so we went to the hotel.

We got there right as they were about to close the desk. "Is there still time to check in?" Genis asked.

"You guys just made it in time," the receptionist said, "As always, you'll be in the VIP suite on the fifth floor."

"Actually, I think we'll be needing a few rooms tonight," Lloyd said, winking at me. What was he planning?

"Well, if you will be going out for awhile, we can fix it up for you. We can get out multiple beds, partitions...the works. How many rooms must we turn it into?"

Lloyd quickly counted up the members of the group. "Four should be fine." Two to a room, then... So that's what he was up to. He, of course, would be with Colette, and he'd probably put us together, which leaves Genis, Raine, Presea, and Regal. Regal had been in love with Presea's sister, Alicia, so those two could go together, and that would put Genis and Raine together, who are siblings. This setup would work. But knowing Lloyd, he'll probably put Genis and Presea together, to help Genis get over his shyness, and put Raine and Regal together simply because they were the only ones left.

"So, Sheena, what shall we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know...I didn't think about this. Go to the theater, I guess."

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood for gambling either. The theater it is, then." Something made me uneasy, however. Something about my dearest Sheena...she was up to something, I could tell.

Damnit, I was right. As we approached the theater, it soon became evident that this was a particularly bad night to have done so. I rushed forwards, mouth open, and Sheena pulled me back. "You can't have them, Zelos. You'd interrupt the show, and besides, you'd break your promise."

"What did I do?"

"You're drooling." She shoved my lower jaw upwards, and a pool of saliva exited my mouth as it closed.

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

"I'm sorry, Sheena! They're...they're...just...painted!"

"Yes, I noticed...paint and clay. And the clay's only covering the most private of spots."

"You knew this ahead of time, didn't you?"

She grinned mischievously. "And if I did?"

"You don't really want me, do you? You only agreed because you thought I couldn't meet the conditions you set out. Well I can, and I will!" The entirety of the theater then yelled at me to be quiet.

"No, sweetie, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be lured away by someone more beautiful."

"There is no one more beautiful to me than you, Sheena. There never will be." She looked stunned. I don't think she expected that.

"So then you only love me for my beauty?" she asked, recovering.

"No! It's not just what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside!"

"So then you're saying that there _could_ be someone more beautiful than me."

I groaned. "I can't win this, can I? Okay, here's what I'm saying. No one can top your beauty, inside or outside. I love you, with all of my heart. And nothing will ever change that."

"See? It's _not_ a no-win situation, is it?"

I was stunned. "N-no. It isn't. I get it now... Thank you." And we kissed, long and deep, and I could tell that I wasn't in danger of being slapped. That she wanted me to do that. Yes...I see that, too. A relationship must be taken in steps. I am finally free of my old ways now.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

A/N: Yes, it's a bit OoC. _I don't care._ So don't tell me that I'm OoC. Anyway, I think you'll see a bit of my own character in Zelos in this one...a little bit of my own feelings towards someone I know. Try and figure it out, if you can ;)


	4. Points Of Authority

A Place for My Head

Disclaimer: Still disclaiming, because I've worked too hard on this for it to be ruined like that.

A/N: **WARNING!** This chapter may border on R in some parts, yet I do _not_ find a change of ratings necessary. You have been warned, so if I get in trouble with , I'm am going to be _really_ angry.

Further A/N: This chapter has multiple coexisting stories, and to preserve the first-person form, it will switch POVs often. We will always perform the switch after a lyrical interlude, but not after _every_ interlude. Prepare to be confused.

Track 4: Points of Authority

Zelos's POV

"You truly are sadistic," I told Sheena after the show ended.

"Didn't you say you liked that about me?" she replied.

"Yeah, but you're overdoing it. We should head back to the room. That is, unless you have some other way to torture me."

_Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last_

"No, I'm done. I was thinking the same thing, actually." Why do I suddenly get the feeling that everyone is conspiring against me? Lloyd's decision seems to go along with Sheena's plans a little _too_ well.

Lloyd had apparently been back to the hotel already, as the rooming arrangements had been written on the "doors". In Lloyd's handwriting. Sure enough, he had put Genis and Presea together. There was only one bed in our room, and I expected that the others would be the same way. "Well, Sheena? I certainly didn't set this up. Unless this is another of your tests."

"No, it isn't. Lloyd's just being a jerk again," she replied, "so how about we just make the best of it."

"If you insist!" I cried, grinning madly.

She glared at me. "Zelos..."

"Yes?"

"...Never mind."

_You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through_

Presea's POV

It was getting late, so I decided to head back to the room. As I walked, I wondered, why did Lloyd split us into four rooms? Ah, yes, of course...he wanted to have a room just for himself and Colette. And if they got a room to themselves, Sheena and Zelos would surely ask for the same. I would probably be with Regal... Something about that didn't feel right. He and my sister had been in love. I couldn't...I couldn't do that. I'd have to talk to Lloyd.

As I got up there, it soon became obvious that I wouldn't have to talk to Lloyd. "Curious...he put me with Genis. How could he have known?"

"H-hey, Presea," Genis said as I entered. Why was he so nervous?

"Hello, Genis. Is something wrong?"

"No...nothing's wrong," he mumbled, his face turning red.

"It's okay. I understand. So, that's why he did it...I had been wondering how he could've known what I'd wanted. Now I see that he didn't know."

"What you wanted? You mean...you wanted to...to be...with me? Like this?"

I nodded. "Yes, Genis...I...I..." I couldn't bring myself to say it, but I knew he understood. He felt the same way. "I...'d better be getting ready for bed."

He sweatdropped. "Er...right...good idea..." He turned away, obviously wishing to give me my privacy while I changed. I did so quickly, though I'm afraid to say I couldn't show the same self-restraint. I felt quite guilty about this, and to make matters worse, when he turned around, I was still watching. "Were you...looking at me while I changed?"

Embarrassed, I replied, "I...I was. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Smiling, he tossed a small circular object to me. I caught it. It was a hand-held mirror. "I'm no better," he said.

"Then you also knew I was looking the whole time," I replied, "so why did you ask?"

"To make sure you'd be honest with me about it."

I climbed into the bed next to him. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to stay up a bit longer?" I grinned.

He grinned back. "Sure, I've got no problem with that if you don't."

_You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken_

Sheena's POV

This did provide an interesting opportunity, however. I decided to take my time undressing. Really torture him. Not with another test. No, I don't expect him to resist this one. He'll try to, though, because he thinks that's what I want.

Zelos's face turned bright red. "Er...I..." He turned away. "Sorry..."

"What for?" I asked nonchalantly.

He turned back. "Oh...sorry again...do you always take this long?"

"Nah, but I thought, you know, there's no rush..."

He gave a frightened "meep" and ran off. I guess I overdid it...

_You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)_

Regal's POV

I had to jump to get out of the way of Zelos. "I'm starting to regret my decision," he said.

"And what decision is that?"

"The one to spend the rest of my life with Sheena."

"So that's what Lloyd was doing." I looked at my rooming arrangements. He had obviously given no consideration to me whatsoever. Not that I disliked Raine, but I could tell that we were put together simply because we were the only ones left. I sighed. "Idiot."

_You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you_

Lloyd's POV

Colette was getting worried. "Do you think we made a mistake setting up the rooms like this?"

"No, we did the right thing. And besides, I'm used to messing up. I'll take the blame if anything goes wrong."

"Aren't you worried that we'll ruin a relationship entirely?"

"Maybe a little...but come on, Colette, we're finally alone and you're worrying about the others?"

"I'm sorry," she replied. I couldn't stay mad at her. "I can't help it."

"I understand. I'm not mad at you. You care about everyone. That's a very good thing, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I held her closer. I am always thankful that Colette is back... When she had lost her soul, her body was always cold. That was...a very hard time for me.

Colette turned to me. "You're not the same person you were when we started this journey," she told me.

This caught me by surprise. "Really?" I asked, "How so?"

"Well...you're stronger, for one. You also work harder...and of course, you're a much nicer person." She giggled and playfully took a nibble at my neck. Now this was new. Usually I had to make the first move. Still, I was all too happy to oblige her.

_You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken_

Sheena's POV

Yeah, I definitely overdid it. I quickly finished changing, started to run out, then looked down at myself and ran back to get a robe. I had to wait for the elevator, which told me Zelos had just left. It was currently on the first floor. I realized that Zelos was still dressed, and could easily go outside again, so I ran back to the room again to get dressed. Again. "Zelos, you jerk...you can't do this to me!

_You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)_

Genis's POV

Not that I was complaining or anything, but what the hell just happened here? This...this couldn't be real! This was impossible... I don't mean that Presea loved me all this time just as much as I loved her. I mean...you know. That.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing," I lied. "It was a bit unexpected, that's all. Us doing so much on our first night."

"I agree. It was...troubling, that we were both so carefree this early in our relationship."

"I'm glad you think so. Let's promise to take it slow from here on in."

"We can try, but...they say that once you've gone all the way, you can never go back. It's all or nothing now, I fear."

This was even more troubling. "But it doesn't have to be, right?" I urged, "We can try to change that!"

"You—you're right. Thank you, Genis."

_Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last_

Zelos's POV

From my vantage point at the fourth floor window, I watched her go. "Hurry up, Sheena!" I mock-called, laughing. I returned to the room. Serves her right for what she did to me. I...

_Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast / You just won't 't do it. I went to follow her._

"I'm sorry, sir, we're locking up now," the receptionist informed me. "I suggest you return to your room."

"But...but...I..." I sighed and turned around, puzzled. The doors shouldn't be locked yet... I summoned the elevator, which had just reached the fifth floor again, and sighed, "Okay..."

"Looking for something?" Sheena asked as I entered the room.

"Yeah, I...Sheena! You're here! And looking as hot as ever, I might add."

"Where had I gone?" she asked. So, she knew exactly how things were. "You ran off, remember?"

"No, I didn't, and you know it. You, on the other hand, did."

"Then why was I here, and you weren't?"

"I think you can answer that for yourself," I replied, knowing that we both could.

"Very well. You were hiding on the fourth floor, something that I wouldn't have figured out had I not..."

"...stopped to ask the receptionist if I had gone out. Her desk faces the elevator, so she knew that it had..."

"...stopped on the fourth floor, and then was sent empty to the first floor. So I came up with a plan..."

"..and had her help you. You ran out, and then when the elevator started moving again, she called you back. You then..."

"..hid on the fourth floor..."

"...just as I had done, and sent it empty to the fifth floor..."

"...just as you had done sending it to the first. I then..."

"...watched the floor display, just as I had done..."

_You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)_

"You were watching?"

"Yes. I waited for it to start moving before..."

"..going to the window to see me leave..."

"Exactly. Where were we again? You interrupted for the wrong reason."

"Sorry. Anyway, I had watched the floor display, just as you had, and..."

"...when I inevitably felt "guilty" about messing with you like that and went downstairs..."

"...the receptionist refused to let you out, but kept you busy long enough..."

"...for you to summon the elevator to get you back here before me. However, you wanted me to figure it out..."

"...because the elevator wasn't on the first floor..."

"...and it still isn't closing time..."

"...so you'd complain to the manager..."

"...and end up out in the cold..."

"...which I didn't want..."

"...because that would mean that you would lose me..."

"...on the last test."

_You like to think you're never wrong / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)_

"Last test?" She had me confused now. "You mean it's over?"

"Apparently not," she replied. "Although, I suppose there's no way for you to see that one..."

"...because there won't be that many opportunities..."

"...for me to test you like this..."

"...so I can see that I'd be paranoid to think that every come-on you made towards me was..."

"...a test. You..."

"...figured it out, yes. Before I even..."

"...ran out, because I had seen how..."

"...I had been drooling this morning when..."

"...you woke me up, and so to wear..."

"...anything sexier would be unnecessary for testing purposes..."

"...and could only mean that..."

"...you actually wanted to..."

"...sleep with you, and that..."

"...the testing is over."

_You want someone to hurt like you / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)_

A/N: Finally, what was supposed to be a very short chapter is over. The computer kept erasing my work, and so I kept having to do the second half of the chapter over again. The only problem is, this current ending screws up my plans for the next chapter! I had two songs, and was trying to figure out which order to use them in, but with the multi-person view, I thought that I should save the other for next time. Oh, well...until next time.


	5. Pushing Me Away

A Place for My Head

by Cyberchao X

A/N: Sorry it took so long...I'm still struggling through the ideas here. I'm trying to pull off my plans for this chapter despite the unexpected ending of the previous one, so it may come off rather badly.

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs, characters, or places within this story.

Track 5: Pushing Me Away

Zelos's POV

What a wonderful night it was. Now, where were we headed next? I asked Sheena. "We-we're going...to Mizuho." She clearly wasn't very happy about this. Mizuho was her hometown, and she was supposed to succeed her grandfather as chief. Unfortunately, this would put a serious damper on our relationship.

_I've lied / to you  
The same way that I always do_

_This is / the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you_

"You don't want to go back, do you?" She shook her head. "It...would be the end, wouldn't it?"

"Not...not for us. I just...don't want to disappoint them. I'll have to, though, to be with you. That's far more important to me.

_Everything falls apart / even the people who never frown / eventually break down  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
Everything has to end / you'll soon find we're out of time left / to watch it all unwind  
The sacrifice is never knowing_

Orochi was waiting for us when we arrived. "Sheena! I'm pleased to see that you're well." He bowed. I think he's in love with Sheena also.

She either didn't notice or didn't have the heart to break the news to him yet. "Thank you, Orochi. But you know that I'm not exactly a pushover in battle."

"Yes, of course. Now, I believe there was some business that you and your friends needed to attend to?"

"Correct," I said quickly, "We'd best be taking our leave of you now." Sheena stopped me.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up to you later."

This was troubling, and I would have thought she would've seen it in my eyes, that whatever it was, I would come with her, but she firmly stood her ground on the matter. What was going on?

_Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away_

"Wonder what that was all about?" Lloyd said curiously.

"I don't know, but I definitely don't like it."

Colette sighed, "Yeah... Must be hard, having to leave your village because of love." Genis and Lloyd looked at each other, then at her. While it wasn't exactly love, it was an act of sentimentality that got them banished from their own village.

I started, "Somehow I don't think..."

_I've tried / like you  
To do everything you wanted too  
This is / the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you_

"Sheena is a smart girl. She knows what is best," Chief Igaguri told us, "Whatever her decision, it will be the right one."

"Yeah, I know...but why torture me like this?"

Just then, Sheena and Orochi entered. "Sorry it took so long," she smiled at me. She'd better have an explanation for this...why were they so close to one another?

"What have you been doing?" I demanded.

"It's...nothing of any concern to you. Nothing's going to change."

"So he'll carry on as such. With you? Will you let him do so?"

"Listen, Zelos, this is nothing to be getting so worked up about!" This was getting nowhere. "I swear, you're so jealous!"

_Everything falls apart / even the people who never frown / eventually break down  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
Everything has to end / you'll soon find we're out of time left / to watch it all unwind  
The sacrifice is never knowing_

"I get it now," I said. "This is another of your tests. I thought you said they were over. That you finally trusted me. Now I know that I can't trust you."

"No, you're all wrong!" She was getting angry. As beautiful as she is when she's angry, she's also quite deadly, and I was _not_ about to get on the receiving end of a Summon Spirit's power. "You...you...just...agh!" She stormed off.

"Hope you have fun here. 'Cause you're certainly not staying with me once this is over," I muttered, after she was out of earshot.

"Now, hold on, Zelos," Raine urged. "You're not going to give up on her just like that, are you? You, who never gives up, no matter how often you're rejected?"

"This...this is different. And I'm not the one giving up. She's mad at me."

"She just needs some time to collect her thoughts," she replied. "Give it some time, for the two of you to calm down, and it'll all get better."

"If you say so..."

_Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away_

I walked out of the village. I wasn't going to leave, I just...needed some fresh air. And exercise. However, that wasn't the way it seemed to onlookers. "You're not really just going to leave them, are you?"

"Wha... Orochi! What do _you_ want?" I was not in the mood to talk to him. If it weren't for him, none of this would've happened.

"Your friends need you. _Sheena_ needs you. You don't want to let _her_ down, do you?"

"What does she need me for? She's more than capable on her own."

"Not what I meant."

"Well, she's got _you_ for that."

"Sheena is a very complicated woman. But deep down, she really loves you. I know. I've been close to her for quite some time. She...tells me things, sometimes."

"Yeah...you're right. I should try to make things right with her. By the way, I wasn't leaving. I just thought a walk would do me some good."

"Oh." He was clearly unprepared for this.

_We're all out of time / this is how we learn how it all unwinds  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
We're all out of time / this is how we learn how it all unwinds  
The sacrifice is never knowing why..._

Sheena had already returned. "Uh, I..." I started.

She stopped me. "Sh, it's okay," she whispered, gently caressing my face and taking my lips in hers. When she had finished, she said, "I understand what you thought. It was all just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah..." I sighed, "I should have known better than to not trust you." I returned her loving gestures.

_Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
pushes me away  
_

record scratch HOLD UP!

A/N: I told you back in chapter two, didn't I? "The reason for this will become clear eventually..." _This_ was the main thing I had in mind, though I might be able to do this with other chapters as well. So, without further ado...

REMIX!

Track 5.5: P5hing Me Awy

A/N: This is basically the same chapter you just read, from a different point of view, so many events will seem like dejá vu.

Sheena's POV

_When I look into your eyes  
There's nothing there to see  
Nothing but my own mistakes  
Staring back at me_

Ah, it had been wonderful. It also helped me finalize my decision. Today was the day. We were going back to Mizuho. I was a bit nervous about telling them that I'd be stepping down from the succession, but it was worth it to be able to spend the rest of my life with Zelos. He woke up and asked me where we were going today. Nervously, I told him. He noticed my apprehension and asked, "It...would be the end, wouldn't it?"

"Not...not for us," I replied, "I just...don't want to disappoint them. I'll have to, though, to be with you. That's far more important to me."

_dniwnu lla hctaw ot tfel, emit attuo er'ew, dnif noos ll'uoy, dne ot sah gnihtyrevE  
nwod kaerb yllautneve nworf reven ohw elpoep eht neve, trapa sllaf gnihtyrevE  
dniwnu lla hctaw ot tfel, emit attuo er'ew, dnif noos ll'uoy, dne ot sah gnihtyrevE  
nwod kaerb yllautneve nworf reven ohw elpoep eht neve, trapa sllaf gnihtyrevE_

(A/N: The lyrics that I got said that they played this text backwards, and I actually took the time to write it backwards. Turn it around, and you'll easily recognize it.)

Orochi was waiting for us when we arrived. "Sheena! I'm pleased to see that you're well." He bowed to me.

"Thank you, Orochi. But you know that I'm not exactly a pushover in battle," I replied. I decided that it was necessary to take him aside for a talk and sent the others ahead. Zelos looked sad. I desperately wanted to tell him that it'd be okay, but I just couldn't.

_I've lied  
To you  
This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you  
_

"Is there something wrong, Sheena?" Orochi asked.

"Well...I...I need you to...stop. I'm..."

"I understand. It's only natural that this would eventually happen. So, you're happy now."

"Yes." I nodded. He was showing great restraint. This had to be hard on him...

_(Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down)   
(Everything has to end, you'll soon find, we're outta time, left to watch it all unwind)  
For sake of being with you  
(Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down)   
The sacrifice is never knowing  
_

We rejoined the others. "Sorry it took so long." I smiled at Zelos, trying to let him know that everything was fine.

He looked disturbed, though. "What have you been up to?" he asked. I realized that Orochi was keeping very close to me...I panicked.

"It's...nothing of any concern to you. Nothing's going to change."

"So he'll carry on as such. With you? Will you let him do so?"

"Listen, Zelos, this is nothing to be getting so worked up about!" This was getting nowhere. "I swear, you're so jealous!"

_Why I stayed with you  
Just push away  
No matter what you see  
You're still so blind to me_

"I get it now," he said. "This is another of your tests. I thought you said they were over. That you finally trusted me. Now I know that I can't trust you."

"No, you're all wrong! You...you...just...agh!" I couldn't think straight. I left, trying to collect my thoughts. It seemed as though Orochi was following me, but he didn't. I suppose he felt that his continued presence would only make Zelos angry, although knowing him, Orochi would have probably been better off staying where Zelos could see him.

_more backwards talk_

This was starting to get complicated. I love Zelos, but he's so...boorish, at times. He needs to spend less time talking and more time listening. But...I knew that. Why didn't I _tell _him what I wanted to talk to Orochi about? Because, that would involve putting it off longer, and hurting Orochi... No. He wouldn't have been hurt. He knew what I was going to say right away. So why was he doing this to me? He said that he knew I'd be happier this way, yet he seemed to be trying to ruin it. Unless he meant for it to bring us closer... It backfired, obviously. I headed back.

_I've tried  
Like you  
To do everything you wanted to  
This is the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you_

"Where's Zelos?" I asked, as he was not with the others.

"He left without saying a word," Regal replied. "He was taking it pretty hard..."

"I'm sorry." I started out.

"I think it'd be better if you stayed here," Raine said. "He'll come around."

_(Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(Everything has to end, you'll soon find, we're outta time, left to watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing_

A short while later, Zelos returned. "Uh, I..." He was getting very tongue-tied. Guess it's up to me to loosen it up.

I came in close, stroking him. "Sh, it's okay." If his tongue was going to be tied with anything, it would be my own. "I understand what you thought. It was all just a misunderstanding."

He returned my love and sighed, "Yeah...I should've known better than to not trust you." I was glad. This was going to be a major driving point.

_Why I stayed with you  
Just push away  
No matter what you see  
You're still so blind to me_

I smiled. Orochi's plan _hadn't_ backfired, after all. Or so it would seem. "Zelos...I never want to lose you."

"And I you. We should try to take it easy, then...no sense in getting ourselves killed." I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on, though?"

"Well, I didn't want to hurt either one of you..."

_Reverse psychology's failing miserably  
It's so hard to be, left all alone  
Telling you is the only chance for me  
There's nothing left but, to turn and face you_

"You mean, you didn't want to hurt him."

"I was going to have to hurt him anyway! Rejection does that, doesn't it?"

"I was feeling rejected," he said solemnly.

I was nearly in tears. "I really am sorry."

"I know. Please, though...don't ever do anything like that again."

"Okay. I promise you, I'll never hurt you like that again."

_When I look into your eyes, there's nothing there to see  
Nothing but my own mistakes staring back at me  
Asking why..._

This morning stopover had turned into an all-day affair. "You know," I said, "As the Chief's granddaughter, I have one of the nicest rooms in the village..." I smiled at him suggestively.

He got the message. "Right behind you, my vision of loveliness!" When he said "right behind", he meant it very literally, in two senses of the word.

_The sacrifice of hiding in a lie (why)  
The sacrifice is never knowing_

It was pure bliss. How could either of us know what was about to come?

The next morning, we left the village...

_Why I stayed with you  
Just push away  
No matter what you see  
You're still so blind to me  
Why I stayed with you  
Just push away  
No matter what you see  
You're still so blind to me_

To be continued...mwahahahaha...

A/N: Kind of leaves you on edge, doesn't it? Eh, I needed some filler to finish off the song, so I decided to start off the next chapter now. Don't worry, I'll try to update again soon.


End file.
